


Happy Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Series: Thanksgiving Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao celebrate Thanksgiving with an overcooked turkey and snarky comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Takao sang in a bright voice as he came into the room carrying a supermarket, overcooked turkey. Midorima looked up from his spot on the floor in front of the warm fireplace and set his mug of hot cocoa aside. Takao took a seat next to him and set the turkey in between them. "All of the plates are dirty, so I guess tonight the turkey is finger food!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Midorima's lips. However, he maintained the straight line with ease. "It's overdone."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Takao waved off his criticism. "It was my first time cooking one, gimme a break, Shin-chan."

Midorima accepted the fate of being called that horrible nickname and shot him a glare. "Google it then."

"I did!" Takao protested and although they were fighting, he felt that it was just a funny kind of fight. As were many of their other fights; they rarely got into serious disputes.

Finally Midorima was able to drop it and Takao smirked triumphantly, peeling away a piece of burnt turkey skin. He bit into it and his lips curled upwards. "It tastes really good!"

Midorima decided to take a bite also and couldn't deny that yes, it was delicious. Takao beamed proudly. "Someone owes me an apology~" he teased and poked Midorima's turkey-filled cheek.

Midorima swatted his hand away, annoyed. "Sorry for doubting your cooking skills."

"Of course you are."

***

Takao laid with his head in Midorima's lap, picking at the turkey every now and then. The thing was barely gone and Takao regretted buying such a large turkey for the both of them. Midorima lazily played with Takao's dark hair, every now and then leaning down and kissing his forehead. By then both of their hot cocoas had gone cold and they were nearly sweating from the heat of the fire, but neither made an effort to fix either of their half-problems.

"Shin-chan?" Takao murmured. Midorima looked him in the eye and he smiled. "How do you feel about having kids?"

Takao had expected a quick 'no' from Midorima and that would have been it, but the man took his time contemplating the decision. "I suppose that could work," he said thoughtfully after a little while. Takao's mouth hung open in shock; Midorima hadn't seem like a child-friendly person. Midorima gave him a funny look and his jaw snapped shut.

"I just didn't expect you to want kids," Takao answered the question burning Midorima's tongue. Midorima nodded.

"We should probably get to bed. It's late."

"Five more minutes, Shin-chan..."

"...alright."


End file.
